


Breaking Through

by Evilchuckles



Series: Miss Gingerpaws Series [7]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance, Smut, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckles/pseuds/Evilchuckles





	Breaking Through

“Well, this is most disturbing.” Near remarked, eyes skittering nervously to the left. 

Gevanni had to agree. 

They had been tangled up in bed together, all warm and stiff and eager. Gevanni had had Near spread out beneath him, moaning agreeably, _marvellously_ , and very nearly ready, when a noise from the bedside table made them both hesitate.

And then, when they realised the source of the noise, blush.

And somehow Gevanni wasn’t comfortable continuing with this...audience.

“It’s like she’s judging us,” Near whispered.

“You don’t normally care what people think.” Gevanni pointed out, although he was also painfully aware of the amber eyes gazing at their naked, vulnerable bodies.

“It’s different with cats,” Near insisted.

Gevanni nodded. Somehow Mrs Ginger Paws Butterfield was contriving to sit on a bedside table with an expression that said, ‘look at you, you dirty boys.’

It was like being caught by your mum.

Gevanni’s blush deepened, remembering when his mum had in fact caught them kissing in the kitchen at Christmas. The fact that she had pretended not to notice had kind of made it worse. And yet, the cat was even more...wrong. She had the air of someone who had not only seen better but _had_ better. So that you weren’t just naughty and perverted but incompetent and unsexy too.

A sudden yelp from Near startled Gevanni who looked down at his boyfriend. Near was panting slightly.

“What?” Gevanni asked.

Near glared, pinkly. “You’ve still got your fingers up my backside, you fool! And you just _moved_ them. This is unacceptable. Either we stop having intercourse or you move the cat.”

Thing was that Gevanni wasn’t sure he could move. He was still really, really hard, despite the cold shower of cat observation. Near did that to him. 

Always.

Gevanni, feeling reckless, thrust his fingers again. _So warm, so welcoming_.

If Near was a normal person he would have sworn at Gevanni for that but he was Near so he said, breathlessly, “It’s quite simple, Gevanni; if you pursue this idea then you might get perverted exhibitionist sex out of me this time but I can assure you that you’ll pay in ways you can’t even imagine.”

Gevanni believed him.

And sighed. 

“Alright, I’ll lock her in the kitchen but you have to promise not to go off the boil while I do, OK?”

Near rolled his eyes. “I’m not a kettle.”

Gevanni, with intense reluctance, withdrew his fingers from Near’s body (causing a little whimper to escape Near’s mouth that nearly killed him) and stood up painfully. He gave Mrs Ginger Paws Butterfield a very direct look and then picked her up, her fur a bit scratchy against his bare, over sensitised skin, and limped from the room to the kitchen which boasted the only lockable door. 

The reproachful, disgusted look on her face as he closed the door, made his ardour wilt rather but then he went back into the bedroom and found...

Found...

“Oh God...” he choked out, “Near.”

Near was sprawled on the bed, pale fingers thrusting _inside_.

Gevanni could see everything.

It was...was...

He un-wilted in record time and was on the bed and turning Near over and pulling his hips up, before Near could finish telling him off. 

Gevanni looked down, hyper ventilating slightly, at Near’s body which was willing and open for him. For him. Of all people! 

He was still waiting for Near to figure out just how ordinary Gevanni was and leave him for someone more charismatic, more intelligent, more challenging, just...more.

So it never felt domestic or every day when they did this. It was always a shock, a stunning privilege to be allowed to press against Near’s entrance and _penetrate_. To _have_ him.  
To hear his moans of pleasure, all the more erotic for the knowledge that they were reluctant. That Near resented the demands of his own body and almost feared the loss of control, the brief cessation of mental dominance in favour of mindless, physical responses. 

“You make me feel when I would much prefer to just understand.” Near had said, once. 

And he was feeling now. Gasping beneath Gevanni, pushing his hips back onto Gevanni’s cock so that Gevanni was surrounded by his close, hot insides. 

It was the best kind of sinful.

Gevanni took him in hard, deep thrusts, biting his lip to keep from coming, listening to Near crying out helplessly under him, shuddering and tightening so that Gevanni sped up involuntarily and managed to tip them both over the edge at once. Near made an agonised noise deep in his throat and Gevanni’s hand was suddenly soaked in heat. Gevanni barely noticed, fireworks were exploding in his belly and he was coming inside Near’s clenching flesh, with a wordless growl.

For awhile afterwards he couldn’t stop shaking and he couldn’t let Near go but instead gripped him in vice like arms, determined to stay inside for as long as he could.

But eventually he had to gently pull out, making Near hiss. They collapsed speechlessly for a long moment. Then Near turned over and looked at him. 

Silently he touched Gevanni’s face, running a finger over his cheek, along his jaw, over his lips. Gevanni looked into the dark eyes and found himself holding his breath. He didn’t know what Near was thinking (almost no one on earth would ever know what Near was thinking) but it looked important.

“I love you.” Near said, at last, quietly.

Gevanni’s breath stumbled out.

Near had never said it before. He had answered ‘yes’ if Gevanni asked him, but he had never, spontaneously...

Gevanni gathered him up into his arms and kissed the top of his head, felt Near’s heart beating against his chest. “Nate,” he whispered, “My Nate.”

Near was shaking a little by then.

Gevanni wasn’t sure what had happened or why. What it was about this time that had made Near react like this.

But he wasn’t about to question it.

Maybe it was simple. Maybe now they had been together long enough that he was breaking through more of the strange layers of Near’s unique personality to whatever quiet little creature lived inside.

Near settled into his arms and didn’t say anything else. Gevanni buried his nose in soft hair and sighed.

But Near was still Near so later he felt the need to clarify, “I didn’t say what I said because of some kind of post-orgasmic brain softening, you know.”

“I know.” Gevanni grinned. 

“Good.”

“Mmmm...” Gevanni found himself reaching between Near’s legs to stroke wet, soft places.

“Oh, and Gevanni?”

“Yeah...?”

“You _are_ aware that the cat escaped from the kitchen and is once again sitting on the bedside table?”

Gevanni’s head snapped up in horror. 

Mrs Ginger Paws Butterfield looked at him with the eyes of a pet who would need a great deal of therapy.


End file.
